


She must've had the fish

by Oglala



Category: Elder Scrolls, Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Gen, Inexplicable sickness, based on real life, gratuitous present tense
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-06
Updated: 2016-10-06
Packaged: 2018-08-19 22:37:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8227114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oglala/pseuds/Oglala
Summary: Mir ist exakt dieselbe Sache passiert, abgesehen von der Milch.





	

Woran es am Ende liegt, Oglala kann es nicht sagen. Das Essen in der Beflaggten Mähre jedenfalls ist tadellos: dicker Eintopf aus Bohnen, Rüben und Kartoffeln, den Saadia frisch und meisterlich gekocht hat, dazu ein Stück gebratenes Wild und, wie üblich und zur Belustigung der übrigen Gäste, eine Schale Milch, die von der Khajiitfrau mit beträchtlichem Genuß und in ebensolcher Lautstärke ausgeschlürft wird. 

Aber die Beschwerden lassen nicht lange auf sich warten. Schon in der Schänke beginnt die Drachengeborene, sich unwohl zu fühlen, und wortreich verabschieden sich Oglala und Lydia von ihren Freunden, lassen Wärme und Geselligkeit und Gesang hinter sich, um sich früh nach Hause zu begeben. Noch halten sie kurz auf der Schwelle inne, betrachten das warme, goldene Licht, daß sich aus den Fenstern ergießt wie dicke Butter; dann raffen sie ihre Mäntel um sich in der Kühle der Nacht und gehen endgültig. 

Der Schlüssel dreht sich knarrend im Schloß, und nun liegt Brisenheim vor ihnen, stille Dunkelheit umarmt sie wie alte Freunde. Die Herdglut ist erloschen, und die beiden Frauen steigen rasch die enge Stiege hinauf; kaum können sie sich ihrer Kleidung entledigen, bevor Oglala sich erbricht, auf den Fußboden zunächst, dann in eine Schale, die Lydia geistesgegenwärtig ergreift, eigentlich ein uraltes Zwergenartefakt, fein gehämmert aus rotziseliertem Metall. Unter unmenschlichen Lauten speit sich die Drachengeborene die Seele aus dem Leib; ihr muskulöser Körper zuckt und krampft sich zusammen. Lydia kann nichts tun, kann sie nur halten, und ihre Adoptivtöchter stehen bang in der Tür und verfolgen mit großen Augen das Leiden ihrer Mutter. 

Nach einer überlangen Weile versiegt der Fluß, nur noch ein röchelndes Würgen ist zu vernehmen. Lydia wischt ihrer Gefährtin mit einem nassen Tuch das Fell sauber, bettet sie dann sanft nieder; ein schmerzvolles Stöhnen entringt sich der Khajiitfrau, sie krümmt sich unter erneuten Krämpfen. Ihre Augen sind glasig, und auf ihrer Stirn steht kalter Schweiß, oder vielleicht ist es Wasser aus dem Lappen, glitzernd im Schein der Talgkerze, die die ältere Tochter entzündet. 

Bald benetzen Tropfen die Zunge der Drachengeborenen, sie schmecken seltsam; dann schläft sie, das Gesicht noch zu einer Maske des Schmerzes verzogen, wie lange wird es dauern, was wird mit ihr, keiner weiß es. Die jüngste Tochter stiehlt sich unter die Decke zu ihrer Mutter, kuschelt sich beschützend an sie; die Khajiitfrau merkt es nicht, erst in der frühen Morgendämmerung beginnt die Spannung, aus ihrem Körper herauszufließen in die Schale, die noch gereinigt neben dem Bett wartet. Am nächsten Morgen erwacht sie müde und zerschlagen. 


End file.
